Clandestine Fortes
by Yuki6
Summary: FLUFF! Pure and utter fluff. You want romance between hermione and ron? (and maybe others) you got it. Just through finding out mysterious talents they have hidden.
1. Default Chapter

****

Clandestine Fortes

Rated PG-13

Author Notes: Clandestine Fortes means hidden talents. We're revealing the hidden talents of some of our fellow characters of Harry Potter. Pure fluff. Romance. Light humor, not much. Most fluff, like I said. Each chapter is about one of the characters and their hidden talent. Its:

Hrm/Ron; Angelina/Fred (probably no talent for them =P); H/G; and possibly some other ones. You may request and I'll probably do it. I do NOT do slash, just to tell you people.

Disclaimer: Bite me. I don't own any of these characters.

****

CHAPTER I

Ron edged away from the drunken heap of his sleeping friends to a secluded room. Angelina and Fred's wedding was very formal. But that was only because of Mrs. Weasley. Afterwards, the groom, groom's twin, bride, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione booked a large room in the hotel. 

And they got a bit drunk.

And sang off-key at the karaoke machine until room service went up to the room to shut them up.

Ron approached the door and opened it. The room was almost empty, had it not been for the piano and the small bench that was accompanying it. Cracking his fingers, Ron tried to recall the song that he used to play when he was ten. It was seven years ago because he quit for he couldn't take lessons when he was in Hogwarts.

Ron placed his finger on the pearl and ebony keys that were smooth at the touch. Memories flashed into his head and his fingers began playing on their own; his mind just enjoying the peaceful sounds that came out of it.

He played.

And he played.

And he didn't notice that a sleepy Hermione had crept up behind him and sat down next to him on the bench.

He stopped.

"Her-Hermione?" Ron bit his lip and blushed. He suddenly noticed that she was still drunk and sleepy. She suddenly slipped her arm into his and leaned against him, causing him to blush even more. 

"Ron? Play some more. That's really pretty, what your playing from that accordion. Please?" Hermione looked up at him with tired eyes, but a pretty smile. 

Ron nodded and began playing a soothing melody that drifted around and caused Hermione to fall asleep. 

It also caused the rest of the people in the other room to come over to the room where Ron was. 

Ginny was clinging onto Harry's arm for balance and Fred has his arms wrapped around Angelina. George had left earlier.

"That music...sounds good..." Harry swayed and collapsed on the floor, Ginny resting her head on his stomach.

Fred nodded groggily and sat next to Harry and Ginny before slumping down for more sleep with Angelina's head in his lap.

Slightly surprised at the sudden audience, but not wanting to disappoint them, Ron carried on with the lullaby.

And the music put a spell on everyone, calming their hearts and bringing them into a peaceful dream world.

When Ron knew no one would wake, he started to get up and nearly forgot about Hermione. He sat back down and used his hand to stroke her silky, wavy, hair. Hermione snuggled up closer to him in response. When her grip loosened, Ron slipped his arm off of hers and headed toward his bedroom. 

-----

Fred yawned and stretched. "Wow. How did we wind up in this dinky room? The last thing I remember is that cow coming up and yelling at us for singing at the karaoke machine."

Ginny rubbed her eyes. "I remember hearing beautiful music."

Hermione stirred and caught Ginny's words. "Beautiful music...like a soothing melody."

Harry nodded. "Wonderful dream I had too."

Angelina grinned. "Well I'm gonna have a wonderful cup of coffee. Who's with me?" Everyone got up to follow Angelina. "Hey little brother! Get up, we're gonna get some coffee!" 

Hermione stopped at Ron's door however. "Ron?" She asked, hesitating for a moment. 

Ron looked up at her from the bed and stopped slipping on his shirt. "Yea?"

"Was...that you that was playing the piano?"

Ron gave a mysterious smile and said, "_Clandestine fortes_."


	2. Clandestine Fortes 2

****

Clandestine Fortes

Rated PG-13

Author Notes: Clandestine Fortes means hidden talents. We're revealing the hidden talents of some of our fellow characters of Harry Potter. Pure fluff. Romance. Light humor, not much. Most fluff, like I said. Each chapter is about one of the characters and their hidden talent.

Disclaimer: Bite me. I don't own any of these characters.

****

CHAPTER I

Hermione smiled as she watched the moonlight reflect off of Ron's body on the couch. She had let him stay at her apartment for the night since the snow was too heavy. If the 6-inch snowfall at the hotel after Fred and Angelina's wedding two days ago was bad, then the snow coming down now was a monster. 

Hermione passed by the dimming fireplace and turned off the TV. The two had fallen asleep together on the couch while watching a horror movie. Well it wasn't their fault really. It was another wannabe slasher movie. Hermione yawned and silently crept upstairs to a room she frequently visited. But it was a room only she had visited. 

She took out a pallet and a paintbrush and started to work on her next piece of art:

Angelina and Fred's wedding.

However, she stopped often as her eyes rested on a large piece of red cloth that was covering something.

Something she would blush often at.

-----

Ron rolled over and extended his arm to put over Hermione. Feeling something, his arm rested on it comfortably. 

It felt soft.

A little cold.

Squishy...

Squishy?

Ron sat up abruptly and accidentally knocked the 'Hermione' on the floor. He switched on the lights and looked down at the pillow that he had his arm around. He smacked his forehead with his hand. 

Wondering the whereabouts of Hermione, Ron began searching the house.

-----

Ron looked in the kitchen.

He looked in her bedroom.

Bathroom.

Book. 

Ron suddenly heard some soft humming upstairs and swiftly and quickly got upstairs. The humming got louder inside a room. He suddenly recognized it as the song he was playing on the piano.

He opened the door. At the sound of the creak, Hermione whirled around and splattered Ron with paint as she raised her paintbrush and pointed it downwards.

"Stupefy!"

Ron didn't manage to dodge the red paint that came his way. "Hermione! Take it easy. It's me, Ron. The Ron that you got paint all over."

Hermione widened her eyes. "Ron?" She took notice of the dark red paint marks on his light blue pajamas. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Ron, I mistook you for...that movie...oh god."

Ron grinned. "As that phony slasher? And you also mistook your paintbrush for a wand too. I'm fine, but I didn't know you painted Hermione."

"I..."

"Wow, this looks exactly like Fred and Angelina at their wedding!" Ron walked around, surveying the various pictures that hung around. "And this looks great! Wow, there's a bunch of you, Harry, and me paintings too." He continued commenting positively at all the paintings.

But that wasn't what he was looking for. He was hoping there would be one of him...and her...instead of just a 'three best friends' painting. He found none. "I'm really impressed Hermione..." His disappointed voice trailed off.

"Is...there something wrong Ron?"

"No. Nothing at all Hermione." Ron let out a small sigh before he could cover it up. He began to cough with fakery to try and disguise what he did though.

Hermione knew that Ron was covering up however and a hopeful thought sparked at the back of her mind. "Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Um...these aren't all of the paintings. Let...me show you some others." She bowed her head so he wouldn't see the blush spread on her face.

She walked towards the red cloth and removed it. Underneath revealed several paintings of Ron. One of the pictures was Ron with Hermione. Hermione turned her face away in shame and embarrassment. "I--can explain..." She twisted her fingers awkwardly, cursing herself for being so foolish as to showing him...so foolish to even hope...

Ron shook his head and his eyes softened. "Hermione, just answer this one question before I start taking your breath away." He grinned as Hermione blinked, eyes wide. "Why didn't you tell anyone you painted?"

Hermione stepped towards Ron and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked in the blue pools in his eyes. "Clandestine Fortes should not be revealed." She whispered. Ron bent his head down and met her lips, but Ron broke it off for a moment.

"You--"

"...looked it up." Hermione grinned, showing her perfect teeth.

Ron laughed a little. "Never change Hermione...don't you dare." 

And they kissed again.

And again...

And...well you get the picture. 


End file.
